


Paper Robots

by CreampuffStrawberry



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, F/M, PBG/Hana is one sided, Post Jon Route, half proof read, this story is mostly written as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreampuffStrawberry/pseuds/CreampuffStrawberry
Summary: Immense robots have started to destroy the school and nearby city. Hana leaves the school to met up with her newly found boyfriend - Jon - and figure out whats going on and get to safety.





	1. Panic

My throat burned as I panted as hard as I could. 

“Hana. We’re here.” Jacques said, clinging to my shaking shoulder. I had him because he had flown to my bedroom window and told me I had to go and meet up with Jon. After passing the last two meet up locations- the tree and the train station- I was headed to the last one; an old factory me and Jon had found one day while exploring.

“Hah... I-I know.” I stumbled as I approached the old building. It’s exterior covered with plants and weeds that had been growing over time. I was finally here. I just hope Jon is too. My hands wrapped around the closet door handle and pulled.

It was stuck! I yanked harder, my heart rate rising. I wasn’t going to be trapped out here! No not after all that!  
I yanked again, hard, pushing my foot into the wall.

“Hana!” I let go of the door and fell back with a scream. I looked up to see Jon and my  
heart jumped, startled to see him just as much as he was to see me.

“Oh god. Jon, you scared me!” I leaned forward, dusting my skirt off as he held out his hand to me.

“Ah. Sorry.” He pulled me to my feet and I felt Jacques leave my shoulder and he landed on Jon’s.

“Jon I missed you.” The robotic voice told him.

“I missed you too buddy.” Jon lead me inside the old rusty factory door, and I looked around. It looked like the place was started on fire and was charred. Or maybe that was just mold. The thought made me cover my mouth and nose with my sleeve as he leads me in.

“I was waiting forever, I was starting to get worried about you two,” Jon admitted, looking towards me.

I looked back, blushing. “Yeah sorry, I got a little lost and had to hide a bit.”

“It’s alright as long as you’re both here, I’m happy.” Jon pulled me towards a corridor.

“Where are we going?” I asked my voice muffled by my sleeve, as I looked around.

“Oh. I want to show you something I found.” Jon stared ahead not looking at me. I frowned my eyebrows up at him.

“Oh? What is it?”

“It’s….” He trailed off looking at a door before us. He let go of my hand and started to push it sideways, out of the way. He looked back at me once there was a big enough gap to fit him through and waved for me to follow. I started to get worried as I slipped through the hole. What was it? Why was he acting so strange?

Once I got through I could see morelarge glass cylinders that were shattered, with glass all over the floor.   
“Umm... Jon. I don’t think it’s safe to be in here.”

“It’s not safe to even been in the building.” Jon retorted and stepped carefully around the room.

I stepped each one perfectly calculated to prevent any glass being stepped on. Sure I was wearing shoes, but even then it was still dangerous. “Jon, what are you showing me?” I was stopped when I bumped into his back, which made me look up.

“That.” He responded as he pointed towards one non-shattered glass container. My eyes widened at the sight of the thing inside of it; a robot like the robots that was now terrorizing our school and the surrounding land.

“Oh my god! D-did someone makes them here to kill us?” I gasped looking at the large robot inside the glass.

“I don’t know.” Jon started to walk towards it, but I grabbed his shoulder and he stopped to look at me.

“No! You might get hurt.”

“Well, I wanna see if I can turn on the thing.”

“Why?!”

“Well, maybe we could reprogram it to attack the other robots.”

“What? You don’t know anything about robots.”

“I have one as a pet.”

“Yeah, and Satch had to fix him!”

Jon huffed and stood there, then shoved his hands in his pockets. “I don’t know what else we could do…”

“I-I don’t know…” I placed my hand on his shoulder. I just hope dad’s okay…” Jon looked down at me and sighed.

“Well do you wanna get Satch over here and help?”

“I don’t know where he is!”

Jon huffed again and placed his hand on his chin petting his beard in thought. “I think he left to go with his family…”

I sighed and looked down at the ground. Should I really let him go and try to reprogram the robot to stop the others? No. I couldn’t. He couldn’t even fix Jacques when he exploded. He might get hurt or worse, killed. I couldn’t have either.

“Well. Maybe we should go after him.” I decided, my fists clench with my jaw as a bit back tears. I wasn’t sure really why I was crying, but I was.  
“What? How? I don’t know where he lives.”

I flicked my head to him, face red and warm. “We have to. There’s nothing that could stop all twenty of those crazy machines out there!” I started to cry.  
Jon became startled and stepped back. “O-okay.”

I huffed, and quickly and roughly wiped my face of tears turning towards the door.

“Hey, Hana… are you okay?” Jon asked as I could hear his feet crush glass below him.

I breathed in my breath shaking as I slid through the door and wall back into the hall. Jon stayed quiet at my lack of response and silently followed behind me out of the building.

When we both got out of the factory, we were greeted by two large men who looked stern and ready to fight. I stood straight, my heart pounding as I stared at them. From my peripheral, I could see Jon was uneased but didn’t initiate anything.

The man on the left lifted his arm and pulled out a gun which he aimed at me. I felt my heart leap into my throat as I stared into the barrel. Jon stepped over in front of me, proclaiming they’d have to kill him if they wanted to kill me. I knew they didn’t care. They’d shoot anyone, I could tell.

I grabbed Jon’s arms as the man smirked. I pulled him down to the ground and pulled on him right as the man went to pull the trigger. Together we ran away as fast as he could. Jon made it ahead of me and I ran as fast as I could after him. We just kept running and running. When we were started turning corners in the street I started to lose him though and grew more and more tired. 

Suddenly my feet stumbled and I tripped, falling to the ground. I pressed my hand to my chest and started to cough.

“Hana.” I leaped and turned still trying to see who it was even though I already knew. When I saw Jacques on the ground I scooped him up and brought him towards me.  
“Jacques. Where’s Jon?” I asked the bird.

“I don’t know I fell on you when you pushed Jon,” Jacques told me. I sat down on the ground panting. I knew it was a bit stupid but I couldn’t run anymore.

“I hope he’s okay.” I expressed, holding Jacques in my cupped hands. He was still a little creepy to me, but I was a lot more comfortable with him.

“ I can look.” He offered and I shook my head.

“No. I don’t want to be alone. Especially because you could help me.” Jacques looked around like a bird often does. I sighed, finding my body could catch its breath. I lifted Jacques up to my shoulder and he stepped on. “Come on.” I stood up and looked around me before I started to walk down the alley. 

As I advanced through the city I looked around this sad deserted land. Buildings had been destroyed by the robots that were stomping through the land. Windows were broken in and glass scattered on the ground. Decorations inside the shops to attract the attention of a passerby. Merchandise all over the floors and outside the shops. It was all so sad. It looked like everyone had died, but I knew they were just home. But I also knew that some were dead.

Suddenly I could hear a heavy thumping sound. I knew what it was; one of those robots. I ducked into the closest shop to me and looked around for a place to hide. I realized it was a clothing store as evidenced in that there was lots of the same clothing scattered on the floor. 

I carefully stepped into the shop, minding the shattered glass, and collapsed building parts. I knew going into it too deep would hurt me, but I didn’t want to be seen. I snaked over behind the register desk but immediately regretted it with what I found.

My heart rate started to rise as I turned away from it, I closed my eyes and held my face hoping I’d just forget. There was nothing behind me. There was nothing behind me.

The ground started to shake violently, as the robot approached my area. I leaned on to the desk, holding my hand over Jacques to keep him on me. With the large, heavy footsteps of that giant synthetic beast shaking the ground. I began to worry that it’d be crushed by the building, as the roof started to crumble above me.

I stepped closer towards the entrance, both in case I needed to run and to see where the robot was. I saw a giant foot of it step down and it stopped moving. I heard noises of the robot moving through. Something moving near it caught my attention. It was a person. I watched trying to see who it was. Part of me was hoping it was Jon, the other not. 

I stood there watching them, seeing what they’d do. 

“H-Hana?” I leaped from where I was and covered my mouth as to not scream. I don’t know if the robots can hear, but I don’t want to find out. I stared over towards where I heard my name, looking around the area. I didn’t see anyone, so I squinted. It was a bit dark. I felt Jacques start to bite my hair. 

“Hana!” Someone cheered from next to me, which made me scream and jump away from them. I looked at who it was and was surprised to see PBG. He looked worried at me, frowning. 

“Oh God PBG!” I placed my hand on my heart feeling it beat. 

“Sorry Hana, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I know you didn’t.” Jacques stepped forwards on my shoulder.

“Where’s Jon?” He asked, gesturing towards Jacques.

“I-I don’t know. We got separated.” I grabbed my arm. 

“Oh…” 

“Hey. Do you know where Satch lives?”

“Satch? Um… No. I don’t think so.” I sighed and PBG looked sad. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’m just….” I grabbed at my jacket. “I’m worried. I and Jon found a robot that’s not on. We wanna reprogram it so it will fight. But now I don’t think we can.”

“Why not?”

“Because. When we left the factory we found it in, there were two men that were trying to kill us. They might have been going in to get the robot to send it out to the others.”

“Oh…” PBG looked down, looking disappointed. 

“I'm just so scared. I don’t wanna die. I don’t want Jon to die. I don’t want anyone to die.” I started to tear up. I heard something explode outside and I jumped looking up. I saw a pole and something large falling down into the building. I stepped back pulling PBG with me, as the entrance of store was smashed down. I heard glass from the window shatter next to us as covered my head. Rubble clambered down large chunks of concrete as it settled down.

We stood there a moment as it all went quiet. Suddenly there was a loud crash as the build next door was smashed by something else. I started to cry, shaking really hard. I was so nervous, I felt like I was going to pee myself. I felt PBG’s arms wrap around me. I hiccuped as I leaned into him. I felt him shaking too. I buried my face in his shoulder. I hugged back and felt something wet soaking into my hand and jacket. I moved my arm from his back and stared at it. I gasped and pushed on PBG.

“You’re bleeding!” I cried, and he looked up startled and looked at my hand and arm. He put his hand on his back and pulled it back to look at it. He looked up at me. 

“You are too.” I went quiet and looked down at myself and saw blood coloring my upper sleeve. There was a large shard of glass sticking out of my arm. I knew that removing something stabbed into you was bad, so I didn’t touch it.

PBG came over to me, and grabbed my arm, and went to grab the shard. 

“No!” I yelled as I tried to grab his arm, but he had already taken out the glass. 

“Oww…” I whined and grabbed my arm, I flinched back and looked at it, watching it bleed. “Damn it.” 

“Sorry…” PBG said quietly looking guilty. “I just wanted to make it so you weren’t hurt. I looked down at my shirt and sighed. I didn’t have any bandages. I pulled my shirt and vest from my skirt. I grabbed my shirt and pulled at the bottom of it. And pulled. Wow, TV made ripping fabric seem a LOT easier.

“Why don’t you use your ribbon?” He asked gesturing up. My bow? I started to untie my shirt’s bow and handed it to him. I took off my jacket carefully and held it in my hands. I held out my arm to him so he could wrap it. He tied it rather tight, but it needed to be. I cringed as I moved my arm down. I pulled my jacket on carefully.

“Can you turn?” I asked, motioning for him. He nodded and he turned around. I looked at his back and wow was it bad. A lot compared to my small gash on my arm. I started pulling big shards from his back with made me cringe. He cried in pain when I started to pull on a big one. 

“I’m sorry!” I covered my mouth and quickly took it away. Then I thought about how gross this was. I whipped my hands on my skirt, bloodying it. I placed my hand on his back, and grabbed the glass again, pulling it. When it was freed, I looked at it, gagging.

“What’s wrong?” He tried to look back at me.

“Sorry. It’s just gross.” I threw the glass aside and pulled on an end of my hair bow. I put my arms around him and pulled it over to cover his wounds, adjusted it a bit to cover it better, and tied it. He grunted and I tied it the best I could. He turned towards me.

“Thanks, Hana.” I nodded and looked towards the window beside us. It was our only way out. I looked at PBG who looked back at me frowning. 

“Are you gonna be able to get through the window?”

“Huh? What do you mean? I’m fine.”

“I didn’t know fine meant that you have pretty bad injuries on your back.” He looked to the side and shrugged.

“Then we could wait here…” He motioned to the ground. I looked up at the ceiling. 

“I don’t know I’m kinda nervous about the ceiling crushing us.”

“Then we’ll go.”

I sighed thinking about it. How did people crawl through broken windows? There was so much glass that could cut you and you want to go through the window? But we had no choice. This was the only way we could get out of here.

“We have to get out of here,” I said, looking around the store. I needed some kind of broom. I started to walk towards the inside of the store and to the back doors. There was a door near the bathrooms. I pushed on it, and some concrete started to fall down in small particles. 

“Do you need help?” PBG asked as he came and stood next to me. 

“Sure…” I pushed the door again and looked in. It was too dark. I beat the door again and the roof kept dropping some bits of concrete. I shoved my right arm through and reached for the closest thing. I felt a pole and grabbed that, pulling it out towards me. When I got the whole thing out I was delighted to see it was a broom in my hand. I lifted it up and pulled it through the doorway. 

“Yay!” I smiled and brought it over to the window. I swept away the glass near the window, so we wouldn’t step on it. I looked at the sharp glass poking up from the bottom of the window box. I pushed the end of the broom against it and smacked it, but it didn’t break.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…” PBG said taking the broom from me. He put the brush of it on the bottom and pushed the broken glass into the room. Clearing a pretty sizable gap of glass he pushed the glass on the floor out of the way and put the broom against a wall.

“You go first.” He pointed to me. I nodded and stepped to the window. I placed my hands on the frame and took a breath. I pushed up and kicked my foot onto the sile and kicked myself out. I hit the ground with a grunt and looked at the ground. There was some glass out here too.

“Can you hand me the broom?” I asked holding my hand out. The sound of something metal creaked and I looked up. The front of the store was smashed down by a giant robot, that was not moving at all. Whoever that was killed the robot, but almost killed us. 

“Here.” I took the broom from PGB and started to quickly brush the glass away so he wouldn’t get cut by it. When I was done, he started to push himself out. “Ow..” He whimpered and I grabbed his arm helping him out. Some concrete started to crumble down from the ceiling, with large clumps. I yanked him out as hard as I could and he fell on me. 

“Ah… Stop it, stop!” I yelled when I felt sand being flung on my face as I hit the ground and Jacques was jumping around flapping his wings like crazy.

“So-sorry!” PBG cried as he got off of me and sat near. A loud crash came from behind him and dust flew from the building. I coughed and sat up.

“Holy crap.” I breathed, looking at the building now fully collapsed. “Good thing we got out of there,” I said, staring at the building. There was a dead person in there, but I wasn’t going to take them with us. They've now crushed anyways.

“Yeah,” PBG said looked at building too. He looked back at me worried and suddenly hugged me. “Good thing.”

I hugged him back, sitting up. “Are you okay?” I asked and heard Jacques moving around near me.

“Well, I’m not dead.” He told me.

“How long were you in there?” I asked, scooping up Jacques with one hand.

“Well, I went in there after you.” He told me, sitting back. 

“Oh…” I said and looked around. “Well, we need to find a safer place to be.”

“I don’t know where to go...” PBG looked around.

I stood up and placed Jacques back on my shoulder and grabbed the broom from the ground.

“What are you doing with that?” he asked me as I tapped the bristles on the ground.

“I don’t know it might come in handy.” I shrugged and he nodded.

“Let’s go to the old apartments,” Jacques told.

“Why?” I asked looking at him. 

“Because. They’re safer than new ones.” 

“But where are they?” I asked. 

“Not far. I’ll tell you.”

I nodded and looked at PBG. “Stay close to me,” I told him.

“Okay.” I grabbed his arm and started to walk. 

“Which way first Jacques?”

“Right.” He said his eyes glowing slightly red as he turned his head around, and messed with his feathers.

I started to walk along, the broom dragging as it swept the sidewalk of rocks. Jacques told me when to turn at every point, as we went along. We were both quiet and listening for any more stomping. 

I noticed a building in the distance ahead of us and pointed to it. “Is that it Jacques?”

“Yes.” He started to bite my hair. 

I looked back to PBG and saw he was looking at the ground, and his face was red.

“Are you okay?” I asked, tilting my head.

“Huh? What? Oh… yeah.” He smiled and I nodded.

“Okay,” I said quietly as I lead the three of us towards the building.

I looked up at it, slightly amazed. In perfected condition, but weathered and becoming overgrown, the doors to the apartments were all opened.

I walked up to the closet one, letting go of PBG. I knocked on the open door looking in. “Hello?” I called and looked around. “Hello?” I stepped into the house looking around. It felt wrong to walk into someone’s house like that. To just go in. This was a home. “I don’t want to stay here.”

“Why?” 

“Because…. It’s someone’s home. Just because they left doesn’t mean that we can barge in.

“Then what do you suggest?” Jacques asked.

“Well somewhere abandoned.” 

“This is abandoned.”

“No. Not really.” I sighed. “I mean like…. Someplace that’s empty and has no one in it.” 

“We could go to the old village neighborhood.” Jacques offered. Those were VERY old. I’m not sure if they’re safe though.

“Maybe.” 

“Well, we need somewhere for the night.” PBG pushed his hand up like he was hitting something invisible up.

“Well. They’re all so dangerous. The building we were just in almost crushed us!”

“I know but, do you want to risk it?”

I felt guilty going into these homes. And part of me was definitely hoping if we kept walking around we’d find Jon. But I wasn’t sure.

“Fine. This night we’ll stay in this house.” I pointed to the one close to us. “But we are not going to keep using it. We’ll find someplace else.”

“Okay.” PBG nodded. I started walking into the building. I looked at the decor at the door. Paintings were hung and had a non-print work inside the frame. I stared at one as PBG closed the door behind him. There was a picture of a family drawn by a child. It was so cute and sweet. Each person was labeled with who they were. 

I stepped into the home and looked around. So humble and nice. I looked at everything as PBG went by me. It felt so sad. It was like time had frozen in the house. They only left just this morning when the robots started to terrorize the land, but it was so disorganized. 

Things I’m sure many never wanted to leave behind were placed nicely or dropped to the ground. I felt the need to cry. Suddenly Jacques leaped from my shoulder and flew over to a table and started to mess with his feathers.I put down the broom against the wall near me.

I heard thumping near me and looked to see PBG pulling on some futons and blankets from their place. One thumped to the ground and unrolled slightly as he started to get a second one. I felt so rude with this.

“PBG.” He stopped and looked over at me. 

“Yes?”

“I don’t think that we should touch those; they’re not ours.”

“Well yeah.” He turned to me. “But we need something to sleep on.” I gestured to the ground. “Something soft he added.”

“Well.” I huffed. “I just feel so bad. I feel like criminals staying here.”

“Well we could have found somewhere else but you said we should stop here.”

I took off my shirt bow from my arm and sighed.

“I know, I know.” I waved him off and started to take off my jacket. Dropping it to the floor, I kneeled down and started to bunch it up. PBG watched me with a frown. Having nothing on me to change into, I just laid down on the ground in my uniform and sighed. 

“You’re just gonna sleep?” 

“Well yeah. I’m tired.” I said taking off my glasses, folding them.

“But we haven’t eaten.”

“I know.” I sighed, placing my glasses down, staring at them. Suddenly I heard my stomach growl like it heard him, and placed my hand on it. “We don’t have anything though.” Silence comes over us and I heard PBG sigh and come over to me. He took off his bow and jacket and placed it near my head and got down on the ground too.

“I’ll keep watch.” I heard Jacques say from his spot.

“Okay,” I mumbled and pushed the green fabric of my jacket into my face and whimpered quietly. I was so scared. I didn’t know what to do. My mind was racing at a mile a minute right now, I couldn’t think straight. 

Silence aside from bugs outside the walls of this delicate house surrounded me. I curled my hand up to me just listening to it. It was rather soothing. So calm. It’s like nothing awful was going on around me right now. Like nothing was going to hurt me. Like nothing was missing. 

I felt tears brew in my eyes. I stared forward letting them fall. I didn’t care. I needed to cry. I needed to feel it. I was going crazy. I hiccuped quietly and pushed the jacket against my face. Possibly to catch tears. Or muffle my noise. I don’t know.


	2. Together

The chirping of birds outside filled the morning air with melodies. And that made Jaques scream. Loudly. I lifted my head up in annoyance. He was like a real bird. If I didn’t know he was actually a robot then I bet that I would really take him as a real bird. 

“Shut up Jacques,” I said, picking up my glasses from the ground. I pushed my hair aside and shoved them on and looked up to the robotic avian. 

“Sorry.” He twitched stepping across the table he had landed on last night. I glanced over to the side of me and made a double take. 

“Wha- where’s PBG?” I asked startled to see him and his jacket gone from beside me.

“He left,” Jacques replied before rubbing his beak on his back.

“To where?”

“Hey, you two.” I heard PBG say from behind me. I whipped my head around and looked at him surprised. I sat up and looked at him. 

“Where’d you go?” I asked looking him over. He was wearing his jacket and holding a bag in his arms.

“After food.” He said smiling, coming up to me. He set the bag down on the ground.

I learned in and moved part of the bag aside to look inside. There were packages of things we could eat and some stuff to make and hold foods with. “From where?” 

“Stores.”

“Did you pay?”

“No. There was no one around to pay, so I just took what I needed.” I glared at him making him put his hands up in defense. “Hey. I’m in debt to them. I’ll pay what I owe whenever it is. Whatever the price it.” I kept looking in the bag and my stomach growled again. I touched it and he giggled.

“Okay. I’ll make something.” He walked over to the kitchen of the house. I stared at his back, looking at the red bow I tied across him. The green fabric of the jacket was coated in blood. God. I touched my arm, feeling the ribbon. Dried blood was on my arm, making it feel rough.

Life feels nuts. We haven't showered since yesterday. We were hiding in someone’s house. And we're eating food that we pretty much stole. It felt so strange. I never ever in my life thought something like this would and could happen. I pulled my legs up and hugged my knees.

I know PBG heard me crying last night. There's no way he couldn't. But he didn't try to talk to me. He probably knew it was best not to. I needed to cry then and I felt so much better. Maybe. I fell asleep not long after I stopped. I sighed. Getting with Jon was crazy and hard enough. Losing him just makes all we did nothing. Maybe. I don’t know. I tried hard to help him with all his problems. And loved him all through it. We just started to date.

I rubbed my cheeks with my wrist, knowing that I had started to cry. I’ve barely known him, but I feel like I have nothing now. A lot of things have been destroyed. I just hope that no one I know gets hurt. I’m repeating myself.

I picked up my jacket from the ground and looked at it. The sleeve had blood on it and a rip from the glass coming through it. I glanced up at PBG to see he had retired the ribbon around himself oddly and had the bow in the front. 

I picked up the small bow on the ground that had been tired on my arm. My arm stopped bleeding long ago, but the injury was pretty bad. We needed to wash these wounds and put real bandages on them. 

I got up front the ground carrying my jacket with me as I walked down the hall near me. PBG glanced at me as I left but kept doing his own thing.

I came to the bathroom of the home and started looking around for a first aid kit. When I found a box that looked like one I opened it to see what it had. Small adhesive bandages and creams were inside the box. I pushed some aside and found a full roll of wrap bandages. I placed them on the counter and started to look inside for tape. I found none of that inside.

Closing the box I moved it aside and looked at the bandages. I would have to use some other tape. I glanced over to the shower in the room and sighed. I had to take one. Looking back at the door I sighed. There was no electricity in this house at all. But there was water. I needed candles or a flashlight. Placing my jacket down on the counter I left the room to look for some.

I walked over to a door and stopped. I was snooping. I looked down the hall again and sighed. Did I have a choice? Kinda. But I really, really didn’t need an infection. And neither did PBG. I pulled on the door, but it was locked. I sighed and started to look through the closet near me. I found a large red candle inside of it. Now I needed matches or something.

“What are you doing?” PBG asked, startling me and making me jump. I turned to him. 

“Looking for candles,” I said, looking down at the big red candle in my hand. Smelled cinnamony. “We need to shower, and need to wrap our wounds. They might get infected.”

PBG nodded and walked back over to the kitchen and quickly came back. “Here.” He said handing me a big lighter. “Use this.”  
I nodded talking it from him as I turned to go back to the bathroom.

I placed the candle down on the counter and lit it with the lighter. I stared at the flame a moment, silent as I watched it move ever so slightly. I pushed the door closed beside me.

 

I breathed out and looked down at the red candle that slightly made the room brighter. Standing in front of the mirror, my hair was wet and laying down on my shoulders wetting my shirt. I didn’t even wear my blazer yesterday. So I didn’t even get to have that. Combing my fingers through my hair quickly, I brushed it away. I had washed my clothes off a bit in the sink so they didn’t have any blood on them, so they were a little damp.

Moving my arm towards the mirror, I looked at the large gash I had. Pretty. I loosening the bandage and placed it on the back of my arm and started to drag it across. Tightening it onto my arm I ripped it off and pressed against my arm to keep it on. Tossing the roll down onto the counter, it bounced and rolled into the sink. I still didn’t have tape. Grabbing my glasses from the counter, I slipped them on and used my free arm to leave the bathroom. PBG was near a kotatsu that the people owned and was setting up the table. I came over to him and he looked up.

“Hey Hana,” he said with a smile on his face as he finished up. Jaques was walking across the surface, looking around.

“Hey, PBG.” I sighed. I walked over the kitchen and started opening random drawers in hopes of finding a “junk drawer” that had tape in it, but they all had normal kitchen things. Leaving the kitchen I went over to the living room’s shelves and drawers. I opened one and looked inside. 

“What are you looking for?” 

“Tape,” I mumbled and closed the drawer and opened on.

“Oh. There’s some on the table over there.” He said, pointing towards the table Jacques had landed on when we came in here.

“Oh…” I walked over to the table and took the roll off and my hand from my arm. I pulled some off the roll and ripped it off. Pushing the bandage I tapped it down with the weak tape. It wasn’t the best tape but better than none. I took another piece and put it on in case.

I turned and saw PBG sitting at the kotatsu, already eating what he had made. I came over and glanced at him as I sat down at the kotatsu and looked at the food. It looked pretty good.

I picked up my fork and started to eat it, and it tasted pretty good. “I didn’t know you could cook PBG.”

“Oh. I yeah. I just mostly didn’t want to make you cook. You’ve had a pretty rough time since yesterday. 

“So have you.” 

“Well, I wasn’t the one crying last night.”

I frowned. “Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? It’s alright to cry.” I shook my head softly.

“I don’t know.” I kept eating, staring at my plate. “I need you to shower too,” I told him, looking up a bit to see he was almost done with his food.

“Okay.” He said, shoveling food in his mouth.

“But when you’re done, don’t put your shirt back on.”

“Alright.” He nodded, placing his utensil down.

“It’s just so I can dress your wounds,” I added, even though I was sure that he knew. I just felt I had too. He nodded and stood up with the plate. “Just put it in the sink, I’ll clean it since you cooked.” He walked over to the sink and placed it down. With a glance towards me, he walked over to the bathroom and went in.

Finishing up my plate, I got up and cleaned off the top a bit. It felt interesting to eat on one since I had been using a table in school and back home. I walked over to the sink and heard the shower water being turned on. Oh, that was a cold shower I took. 

Washing off the dishes in the sink, I placed them aside to dry and huffed, drying my hands off. I glanced over towards the door of the place. Today we had to find some other place to stay during all this. That and to start looking for Satch and Jon. And probably others.

I used my time alone to fix up the place, neatening it up to make it look how I imagined it had. I looked towards the broom leaning on the wall, seeing that it was still in the same spot. I walked over it, and reached for it and stopped.

I looked at the ground and sighed.

“Hana.” I leaped in my spot and looked over at the bird on the Kotatsu that said my name.

“What?” I asked, stepping from the sink towards him.

“What are we doing?” 

“Doing?” I stepped towards the bird and kneeled down to be close to him. “Well, we have to find supplies and such to survive in the place we’re headed.

“Which is?”

“Well…” I went quiet. “I’m not sure. But someplace long since lived in or used. But someplace also safe.” Jacques looked around and rubbed his back with his beak. 

“Hey, Hana.” I suddenly heard PBG say. I looked over at the door to see him peeking out the door. “I’m done.”

“Are you dressed?” I asked standing up. 

“As much as you told me to be.” I nodded and went over to the table that I had left the tape and came over to him after retrieving it. 

“Okay.” I nodded as he retreated back inside. I stared at his back, looking at all the injuries the glass had caused. Wow, it was a lot worse than I thought it was. 

I placed the tape down and took the bandages off the counter. “Okay…” I breathed and started to wrap up his upper torso the best I could. Ripping the bandage off I placed it down, carefully holding the end against his body. I glanced in the mirror as I grabbed the tape from the counter. 

“Are you okay?” I asked, concerned that his face was red and he looked uncomfortable. 

“Uh… yeah.” I looked at his face for a moment before continuing to stick the bandages to him. 

“Okay. Now you can put your shirt on.” I said stepping back. I glanced down at the clothes on the floor and saw they still had blood on them. “Wait.” I went over and picked up his shirt. Wow, it was bloody. I don’t think I could ever get that clean without a lot of time and the proper soap. Now if only Josh was here. 

“Well. I mean. I don’t think you can wear this shirt anymore.” An indescribable look on his face was what I earned. I picked up his jackets, inspecting them. “These, they need to be washed and have a bit of stitching done.” I looked up at him, his hand rubbing his neck.

“Okay?” 

“Well….” I looked at the sink, thinking about it. I left the bathroom and him, both of his jackets in my hands. PBG watched me as I left.

I placed them down on Jacques’ table and started to once again look through the belongs. It felt wrong, but they were gone. And this what they needed.

“Hey. You don’t have to fix my stuff.” PBG said from the wall. “It’s fine.”

“Well. You have holes.”

“So I could get new ones.” He shrugged.

“But. How? When? I don’t think it’s good to run around with ripped clothes.”

“Well, I did.” I motioned to the bags he had of food and such he got.

“Well….” I went quiet. “Fine, but I’m cleaning them.” I closed the drawer and walked into the bathroom. 

I scrubbed and scrubbed the fabric of blood, wishing I had highly concentrated soap. With that, it would break down the proteins and clean off the fabric. Finding finally that the blood had mostly left the back of both jackets. I sighed and set them aside to dry.

“Well. For now, we have to wait till they dry, before can put anything on.” I sighed, leaning against the wall. PBG nodded, his arms wrapped around his torso sheepishly. I looked down the hall and pushed off the wall. Stepping out I went to the main room of the home and sat down on the ground near the kotatsu. PBG followed and sat adjacent to me, looking down at the table.

I leaned on to the heavy blanket left on the table and made a slight huff. PBG fidgeted with his hands a bit seeming lost in an unknown though. 

“Hey.” I leaned towards him, his eyes looked towards me, his head not moving.   
“What.”

“Why aren’t you with your family?”

“My family…” I looked down at the table. “I couldn’t leave the store.”

“The clothing store.” He shrugged slightly. “The one you found me in.”

“Oh. Did you get to run in there?” I asked leaning on the table interested

“Well yeah.” He shrugged. I hide in the back, but when the store got destroyed by one of them, I hid. And well. I couldn’t help the person you saw.” He looked down at the table again. 

“Oh…” I looked at the table too, thinking mindlessly.

“Were you headed to your family?” He asked head turned to me.

“Kinda.” I shifted. “Dad’s back home, and he’s pretty far from here.” I pushed my hair behind my ear and looked over to Jacques who was walking around on the surface of the blanket we were leaning on. “I actually didn’t know about it at first. The school told me at the same time as Jacques did.”

“Jacques?” He looked over at the robotic bird who was messing with his feathers.

“Yes.” The bird responded, eyes glowing ever so slightly red.

I nodded. “Yeah. Jon sent him to me. And right as he was telling me to meet at the tree, some of the school’s staff came to my door telling me I had to leave.” I shifted slightly looking down at the table. “Jon and I came to each other at the tree, where he told me to come with him to the train station,” I explained, leaning to my pulled up knees. 

“Oh. How did you end up in the store?”

“I’m getting there.” I glanced up at him. “Well…” I puffed up my cheeks. “After we went to the train station, people were telling us there was no way that we could make it out of town now, and we’d need some other way.” I looked to the side recounting the events of yesterday. “So Jon said we have to meet at the old factory. I’m not sure why though.” 

PBG was watching me very intently. “Well. And…” I stopped thinking. “On the way there we ended up losing track of each other.”

“And you lost him there?” He assumed aloud. 

“No. He made it there before me, but he showed me a robot in there that looked just like all the ones around now.” PBG raised his eyebrows at that. “We thought that we could get Satch to reprogram it and make it fight the other robots or something.” I shrugged. “But when we left the place there were these two men outside, and one aimed a gun at me.” I saw PBG’s face shift to a look of concern. “We ran away from them, and during that, I ended up lost from Jon, and that’s when I went into the clothing shop.”

PBG nodded at my conclusion to the story. “So are there two men chasing after you?”

“I…” I never thought that. So much has been happening. Oh god. “I…. I hope not!” I became quickly antsy. Now my mind was filled with thoughts of those two men chasing me or killing me if I tried to leave. They knew what I looked like, and I wasn’t very good at camouflage with a bright yellow vest and pink hair. Curse my hair.

“Why do you think they wanted to shoot you?” PBG asked aloud, leaning onto the table. 

“Uh….” I pulled on my hair. “What if they were the ones who made the robots?” I questioned aloud in a way to answer his question. I looked at him who looked worried.  
“I hope not.” I slouched down. Silence came over us as we sat and thought about that. Well, I did. I’m not sure if he was, but he likely was. What if they got Jon? What if they know where I am and are just waiting to attack? What if they find me and do kill me? What about dad? What am I going to do? I felt my body shake, my heart rapid as I felt extreme panic overtake me. I felt like I needed to run, hide, something! 

I touched my hands to my face, holding it as I stared at the blanket on the table. Oh God, oh God!

“Hana!” I heard PBG call but I didn’t look at him, I just stared at the table. I felt arms grab me and hug me. I have pulled away from the table, and lead to lean back into him. I stared ahead. Panic was all I felt. I felt sick; like I was gonna puke. Tears spilled from my eyes, and dripped over me, as let in a gasp of air. 

For a moment we stayed like that, me pressing against his body, shaking like one of those jumping bug kids toys. Several times my body stopped shaking for a moment, just to start again. But after some time, once I did stop shaking, I ceased to do so anymore. I felt awfully tired but glad it was over. I looked around a moment, then lifted my head to look up at PBG. He was looking down at me, worried all over his face.

“Are you okay?” He asked me, pure sympathy in his voice.

“Y-yeah.” I stuttered out, unsure if I was. I felt his arm rub mine a bit. I put all my weight on him, pushing him back, but that just made him more worried. I was dizzy and tired from shaking. I don’t know. I blinked and felt my head get heavy.

“Are you sure?” He asked, a rise of panic in his voice at my actions. I felt heavy like it hadn’t sleep in a long time. I woke up very recently. But still, I felt myself slump down. In my arms, and just. Passed out.


	3. Lost

My eyes fluttered open to see a green color before me. There was a shift of it, and I notice white. Squinting my eyes I looked at the object, seeing it move around more. Where were my glasses?

“What?” I said aloud, trying to touch the thing before me. When I felt soft feathers, I knew what it was. “Jacques….? Where’s my glasses?” I touched down on the object I was laying on. It was soft and comfortable. Like a bed. I looked the object I was laying on. It was one of the futons that PBG was trying to pull out when we got here. 

“Here.” I heard him say, walking towards me. I looked down and saw my glasses neatly folded near him. I took them and opened them up, pushing them onto my face. 

“Thank you.” I leaned up and blinked looking around. I was still in the house we’d been in, and it was slightly light in here. I looked up towards a window to see it was dark out. I couldn’t tell if the sun was setting or rising. I turned back to laying the way I was, and looked down at the blanket I was covered in. On the blanket was a detailed pattern with blue and yellow colors. It was fuzzy and soft, and was just me under it.

I looked over and jump slightly when I saw PBG on the other side of me. He wasn’t awake at all. He was leaning against a wall, slumped over. He was wearing his black jacket, which was zipped up all the way, and his Normal Boots jacket over top. He was passed out, and almost looked dead. Considering I could see his chest rising and falling, he was still breathing.

I sat up and let the blanket fall onto my legs. I was in the living room near the ‘Jacques table’. I decided I didn’t want to bother him because he was sleeping. Pushing the blanket aside, I pulled my legs out and scooted off. 

Standing up, my legs popped suddenly, so I pushed my arms up and stretched. I walked over to the closest window to me and leaned to look out. The sky was growing blue, and the night sky was darkening. Had I really set the day and night away? Or more? I looked over at PBG and saw he was still asleep. A felt a bit bad. I just passed out and probably freaked him out, thinking I just like died or something. And he clearly wanted to help me, seeing as he set up a bed and took off my glasses and everything. 

I looked down at the ground, and heard my stomach growl. And I haven’t ate in a while. I walked over to the kitchen, looking at the bags. Food had been take from it as some of the packages were opened, and some were not related to what we ate. 

I opened one and looked at a can inside. It was some canned fruit. I looked at it and pulled at the tab on the top of the can. Taking the lid off, I tossed it into the trash. I pulled a spoon and started to eat the fruit quietly as I looked around the house. We needed to find a place that had electricity or something. Maybe a generator, or fire. 

Finishing my can, I discarded it, and set the spoon aside. Fruit was not enough food for anyone, I was still lightheaded. I looked back into the bag searching. There was not meat or anything that would require refrigeration. There were boxed foods that just needed water or something, and simple things that could easily be eaten if heated.

Pulling out a couple of things I would need, I put them down on the counter and started to think of what to make. 

Sometime past, and breakfast was looking pretty fine. Since the stove was not electric, the gas was what I used. Putting the food proportionally into each serving, smiling when I looked at the finished product. 

Carefully balancing the plates, I took them over to the kotatsu. Jacques flapped his wings and put himself onto the table and looked at what I had. “Nice.” He complimented, turning his head around. I nodded my head. 

“Thank you.” I started eating it, thinking PBG wouldn’t care since he was tired. 

“How long have I been out?” I suddenly asked Jaques.

“Since yesterday morning.” He stepped on the table.

“Oh.” I finished my food and pushed the bowl aside and looked at PBG who was still asleep. I held out my hand to Jacques and he stepped on. I cringed at the feeling of his nails on my skin. “Come on, let’s go outside to talk.” I picked up my bowl and placed it down into the sink, and left for the front door. Quietly closing the door behind me, I stepped away a bit and looked around.

The houses were n a hill so I could see the land around me pretty well. I could see the buildings of the town in the distance. Mostly trees were around the hill, cutting us off a bit from the word. Wind picked up for a moment tossing my hair up. I pushed my skirt down to make sure it didn’t blow up even though I knew no one was around. Force of habit I guess.

“I miss Jon.” I suddenly heard Jacques say from my hand. I looked down at the bird and pet my hand along his feathers.

“I know. I do too.” I mumbled, lifting the bird up closer to me. “I’m really worried about him. I wanna look for him, but I’m worried that might be dangerous.”

“I could look for him.” Jacques flapped his wings, trying to fly, but I pulled him back, keeping him in hands.

“No. I need you.” 

“Why?”

I looked at the bird in silence for a moment. “You’re Jon’s. You’re what I have of him. With you I feel safe and happy. I feel…” I breathed in and sighed, pushing him closer to me. “I feel like I’m with him.... In a way.” I looked up to the sky, feeling tears brew in my eyes. God I missed him so much.

Silence fell between us as I watched the clouds in the move slowly along the sky. “I hope he’s okay.” I mumbled and blinked, feeling the wind blow against me.

“Hana!” I heard someone yell, pulling me from my thoughts, I looked around. “Hana!” I heard it call again, that’s when I realised it was PBG.

“What?” I called back, stepping towards the door. SIlence came from him at my response. I started to walk towards the door and opened it, pure confusion filling me. “PBG?” I called, stepping into the house. I didn’t see him. “PBG!” I called with more concern in my voice. 

Stepping around the house I looked around quietly. Suddenly I heard a loud slam and a thud. I whipped my head around to the direction. A closed door was all that was there though. I stared at it a moment contemplating if was going to go there. “PBG!” I called again as loud as I could. With no response I became very concerned.

Quietly I crept along the floor towards the door, by heart rate rising as I approached my hand towards the door. “PBG?” I quietly called, finding my words caught in my throat. 

I grabbed the doorknob and turned it slowly, my hand trembling. Light came from behind the door. I caught a glimpse of green from behind me.

Suddenly I felt something grab me around my upper torso near my neck. I gasped and grabbed at the arms around me, pulling on them as I tried to look at them.   
Jacques flapped his wings wildly, and landed on the arm of the person.

“Hana.” The person whispered to me, pulling me close to them. I felt my heartbeat hard in my chest, gripping on his arm. I knew it was PBG, but I was still scared. 

“P-”

“Shh.” He covered my mouth, going quiet. Slowly he started to pull me backwards, quiet. I pulled against his arm, trying to pull his hand away so I could speak. Together we walked backwards, I felt him move around his head, probably looking around. I was so uncomfortable, what the heck PBG. 

We stopped, standing still near a door. I stared, at the wood, thinking about when I tried to go in there yesterday. I whined, pulling at his hand desperately.

“Hana. Calm down.” He whispered to me, pulling close to him. All I could smell was his odd vanilla and cinnamon scent he somehow always managed to carry. I felt like I was suffocating with how hard he was pressing his hand into my mouth.

“Please be quiet.” I heard him beg with a squeak, clear he was in complete panic. Suddenly he lifted his hand from his mouth, and moved it from my view, but his other arm remained around me, holding me close. 

He started to drag me sideways so I stepped with him, trying not to make a noise. A thud sounded from inside the house and PBG suddenly rushed into the room, throwing me in. I stumbled, catching my balance before I fell over. PBG closed the door quietly and I heard the lock click. It was almost pitch black in the room now, where I realised we were in the bathroom. I heard an odd noise from PBG, and with the little light that came in from the cracks of the door, I could see he was sitting on the ground, leaning against the door.

I stayed quiet, listening to him, he was crying, or at least it sounded like it. I stared at the darkness around me wondering how much my eyes were going to accumulate to it.

“What’s happen?” I whispered to PBG.

“There. There are men out there. They have guns, and other weapons.” We whispered through his sobs.

“What?” I stood shocked, starting at a face I could not see. Was it those men that chased me and Jon? “Did you see what they look like?” I asked, studying the movements of him.

“Well...no. I heard them though, which woke me up.” I stared at him, thinking about how I hadn’t heard anyone. I could feel my body shaking as I stood, legs weak and giving.

A loud crash of something came from the right of us. And involuntary scream came from me as I felt my legs give under me and hit the ground. I heard the sound of rocks tumbling down hitting each other from nearby.

“Hana! Are you okay!” I heard PBG yell for me, I looked at him, feeling my breath leave me.

“Y-yeah, I just.” I looked to the right. “Fell.” I could hear to people talking to each other and a laugh. I PBG didn’t move and I listened, trying to either understand what they were saying or see if I could identify their voice. Both of which I could not.

I heard a whine come from PBG which caught my attention. I looked at him and from what little I could see, he was pushing himself even more into a ball. I heard the people laugh again, and their voices approaching. We had to get out of here.

Quickly standing up, I snatched up Jacques from the counter and shoved him on my shoulder. I came over to PBG who was looking up at me. I held my hand down to him and wait for him to grab it. He stared at me a moment before touching my hand. I gripped his hand and pulled him up from the ground. I pulled him along, opening the bathroom door and peeking out. No one from what I could see. 

Quietly we walked along and I heard people talking. While PBG hid us in the bathroom, I was getting us out of the house.

I stepped over to the window at the front of the house as quickly and quietly as I could. Moving the blinds out of the way, I peeked out to see if anyone was around. No one was stood there, but I could hear two men talking to each other on the other side of the house. I took PBG over to the front door, and looked back at him. He had his hand cupped over his mouth tightly, staring back at me with a red face. I felt so bad, but now was not the time to deal with that. 

Quietly, I unlocked the front door and started to slowly open it out. Oh god, oh god. I yelled in my head. Glancing around for a moment, I started to run out the house and down the hill. But I stopped, turned back, leaving PBG who stopped himself and watched me go back into the house. I snatched up the broom and quickly ran back out to and past PBG.

I heard PBG behind me panting and making involuntary noises as we stumbled down the hill. He was freaking out way more than I was in this situation. Reaching some trees I stumbled to a halt and looking around. I pushed through them, trying to make a good distance between us and those men. 

We came through to the other side of the trees and came to grass, and a short distance towards the town. I could see some robots in the distance, towering the buildings. I pulled PBG to a wall and leaned up against it, tired and freaked out. I breathed heavily several times and felt tears in my eyes. Oh my god. 

I started to sob and cover my face. That was so terrifying! I couldn’t believe what happened. For a time we stayed there catching our breath, and slowing our hearts. I looked over to PBG when my breathing was reasonably low. He looked back and before either of us said a word a growl came from PBG’s stomach. Sheepishly he covered his stomach with his arm, I giggled, but felt bad for him. I got to eat, he didn’t. We had to leave all the food and the food I made him.

“We’ve gotta find more food.” I pointed out, leaning on the wall.

“Well we could go back to the house after they leave.” PBG offered. A loud crash and crumbling of building pieces suddenly came from the building. We looked over at the source of the noise to see what happened. “Or not.” PBG added, realising that the house we had just been in was now smashed in just as the other buildings near it.   
Those was someone’s home, and those bastards were just destroying them.

“Come on.” I sighed, and started to walk into the town. 

Along we went, walking past the abandoned buildings and ruble. Silence stood over us as I glanced about. A shop caught my eye and I saw some very attractive papers inside the store. Containing my attention, I studied them, looking at the patterns and colors of each one. I felt sad and thought back to when I made origami cranes and such. I sighed and looked over to PBG who was silently waiting for me.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, telling from the face I had I was saddened.

“I just.” I waved my hand in the air. “Just thinking of something.” I walked up to him. He looked at me confused but said no more, walking beside me.

A sense of melancholy was in the air. There was either someone hiding or someone dead in each building. Or no one. I wouldn’t know. I looked up at the sky thinking about this all. It was so, completely absurd. I heard PBG’s stomach growl again, I glanced at him seeing him covering his stomach. I felt bad, and we had to find food. PBG was thin, not much to live off. Well so was I.


	4. Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the wait, life got weird. 
> 
> This is my favorite of the chapters so far for some reason.

Finally, we had found some food to eat and a place to stay. I’m not sure what the building was at all, and it looks much older and abandoned before the giant robots had started to take over the land.  
We had already eaten the food we had and were meant to sleep. PBG almost immediately had gone to bed when he laid down. I had no feeling to do so. I did go unconscious not that long ago and PBG had set up a bed for me and seemingly had sat up watching me hoping I was okay. I don’t blame him though.   
Instead of sleeping, I had opted for just sitting around and thinking. I didn’t like my thoughts though, they’re all worried and sad. Jacques has stayed perched on my shoulder for a long time. Luckily since he’s a robot food is not required for him. But I kept worrying that he would stop working or get hurt. If that happened I would need some big help from Kakusu and Satch. And I know Jon would be just as upset as I would be.   
Sighing I leaned over and placed my fingers on top of a newspaper that was littered there some time ago. I looked at it, spotting the date on it to read August 5, 2017, about 3 months ago. I glanced to PBG who was still sleeping on his letterman jacket as a pillow.  
Carefully I ripped the paper into an almost square shaped piece and began to fold it. The paper was the shape of a crane by the time I finished. I ripped more paper off and folded it as well. A bunny this time. From there I kept ripping and folding paper, making a collection of paper creatures til I had a little bit of paper left over. There I had created a total of 19 paper creatures; a crane, a bunny, a dog, a bear, a cat, a crow, a peacock, a dolphin, a raccoon, a monkey, a ferret, and parrot.  
By the time I had finished, I’d become very sleepy and pushed the little paper creatures aside and removed my jacket, and pushed it under my head, and shifted til I felt as comfortable possible laying on a hard floor. Jacques stood next to my face, and make quiet bird sounds as though he were a real bird, which I had found rather endearing. I pulled my glasses off, folded them and laid them down near me. I placed my hand near Jacques and closed my eyes listening to the quiet air around me with the white noise of the insects and Jacques’ quacking.

Upon morning, I was awoken by how hot I felt. I blinked as I opened my eyes, staring towards a wall I had been looking at as I settled to sleep. I pushed against the ground and looked at the spot I was sleeping on and felt so gross. I was sweaty and warm, my skin sticky and felt uncomfortable. It was very unpleasant but familiar to the times I’ve stayed in bed too long and started to get extra sweaty, except with more sweat. I slipped my glasses onto my face and blinked.  
Jacques is still near me and is looking up at me by tilting his head. I pushed my finger into his legs and he stepped onto my hand, as I stood up. I stretched a bit and looked back to PBG who was still asleep. He always was. I sighed and stepped towards the closest window to us.  
I leaned on the sil and touched my forehead against the dirty glass. It was warm and made me move back from it, a bit of sweat left from me on the glass. I rubbed my arm across my forehead, discussed. We’d been wearing the same clothes for a few days now and that was pretty gross. Sure I had to wear my uniform daily but at least I got to take it off. Well, I did make PBG get rid of his shirt because it was ruined. If I had the right soap and the ability to sew it together I would have fixed it. I would have gotten rid of my shirt too if I had anything to wear instead. My sleeve was ripped and bloody too, but it wasn’t the whole back.   
I sighed, wrapping my left hand over my wrapped arm. I haven’t changed the wrapping yet today so it was probably good to take it off and let it breathe.   
I pushed Jaques off of my hand and pulled my hands through my sweater vest, removing and putting it on the ground. I glanced back to see PBG still asleep on the ground. I unbuttoned my shirt, but kept it on me, and looked at my bandages. They were not as tight as when I first put them on, and the tape had moved. Peeling the tape off I pulled down the bandages and dropped them on the ground. I looked down at my injury, seeing it was not bleeding and had dried over. I sighed and waved my hand at it, and closed my shirt, and started to button it again.  
I heard movement behind me and turned, holding the top button of my shirt between my fingers. It was PBG who was shifting on the ground. I slipped the button through the buttonhole of my shirt and shifted the placket. I pushed my hair up and back, sighing as I watched PBG move around as he woke up.  
He sat up and pulled on his jacket to take it from the ground and just stared at the ground. I looked to where he was and saw my origami creatures bunched together. Jacques flapped his wings and squeaked. I scooped him up and brought him over to PBG, and sat on my legs. PBG picked up one of the creatures, the dog, and looked it, holding gingerly in his hands as though if it were moved suddenly it would shatter.   
“You made these?” he asked me, turning the dog as he looked at the subtle details and folds, and glanced down at the leftover newspaper.  
“Yeah,” I pushed my hair behind my ear, placing Jacques on my shoulder, who stepped over on my shoulder and started to bite on my hair. “I made a lot of them as a child…”  
He placed the dog down and picked up the crane on the ground, a look of wonder or familiarity on his face. “I-” He cut himself from talking and looked at me, placing the crane down on the ground. “They’re so, perfect.” He complimented, pulling on his jacket.  
“Yeah, I don’t really have much formal training, but I have a natural talent of folding them,” I explained, hoping that I didn’t sound like I was boasting or anything.  
I picked up the bunny one and looked at it myself. “I couldn’t sleep last night so I decided to make them.” He looked over all the things I folded quietly. I couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking. Honestly, I meant something with every figure. I have not made any in years because I had such a negative association with them, but I felt I wanted to. After passing that shop with lots of papers as we went here, I felt an interest but didn’t act on it till I had the newspaper.   
“Any reason for the choice of animal?” PBG asked, placing a hand near them.  
“Uh… Well.” I pushed my hair back onto my other ear. “Well.” I picked up the crane and put it into my palm. “This one is me.”   
“Oh.” He nodded, a sense of understanding and prediction in his voice.  
I put down the crane and pointed down to the bunny. “That’s Mai.”’  
I pointed to the bear than the parrot. “That’s Jon and Jacques.”  
“Who’s that?” He asked, pointing to the cat.  
“Shane.”  
“And that?” He asked pointing to the dog.   
“You.”   
He laughed and picked it up, “Really? I’m a dog.?”  
“Uh well. You’re very nice and um…” I blushed, embarrassed.  
“I thought I would have been the ferret.” He said pointing to the origami figure.   
“No that’s Josh.” I pushed the monkey and the raccoon together with the ferret. “And this is Paul and Nick.”  
“It’s so cute.” She smiled, turning it around.  
“Uh, the Crow.” I pointed to it. “Is Jirard.”  
“A crow? How come?”  
“Well. Crows are very symbolic of death and such, but they are very sweet creatures too and care about family. In fact, they visit their parents when they’re older.”  
“Really?”  
I laughed. “Yeah. It’s cute.”  
“Who’s that?” He pointed to the peacock.  
“Jared.”  
PBG laughed really loud and nodded his head. “Sounds accurate.” I grinned, picking up the dolphin. “And Satch right?” I nodded, pushing the figures aside with the dolphin, PBG watched.  
“I wish I could make origami figures like you.”  
“Well, I can maybe teach you?” I offered, and suddenly heard my stomach growl, and right after PBG. We laughed together amused. “After we eat?”  
“Sure.” He pushed himself up, gripping his jacket in his hands. “Ugh, it’s hot out.”  
“I know.” I looked towards the window I had stood at not long ago. My sweater vest still left there on the ground. No way I was putting that on. I looked to PBG and felt bad that he was stuck wearing only jackets since I got rid of his shirt, and there was no way we could get it back after the collapse of the building. I picked up my Normal Boots jacket and bundled it into my hands and looked to PBG. “Ready?”  
“Yup.” He nodded and held his own Normal Boots jacket in his hands. I turned and stepped away from my origami towards the entrance. The entrance was not a door. It was a hole in the wall caused by the plants and deterioration of the building. For such a new looking city it amazed me that there was such an old looking building. But there was also the factory. I grabbed the broom set next to it and slipped through. I looked back at the building as we walked, staring at it, Jacques touching my cheek with his neck before he stepped away from my face.   
“Sorry, Jacq.” He turned, looking around as I turned back to look where I was going.  
As the store that we had gone to last night came into view, I heard my stomach growl, I wrapped my arm around my stomach, silencing it.  
We slipped through the door and went inside. The lights were off. Last night they were not, which meant that the power on it had run out for it. I looked at PBG who was looking at the area around us.  
“We need a flashlight,” I pointed out, taking a step.   
“I can find one,” Jacques spoke up from my shoulder.  
“Alright,” I replied, looking at him. Jacques flapped his wings and flew off into the darkness of the store. I stared into it, some of the light from the windows making it slightly brighter in here.  
I heard my stomach growl again and I huffed, opening up my jacket. I pulled the sleeves to drape over my shoulders and tied them together so it would stay on me. I heard the unmistakable sound of Jacques’ wings flapping. I looked over to the source and smiled when I saw the flashlight clutched between his toes.  
I laughed and held out my hand, grabbing the flashlight and letting him land on the back of my hand. I put him on my shoulder and clicked the switch on the back of the flashlight, and held the light towards the store. I brushed the beam across the aisles viewing the items quickly to see where I wanted to go before I started to walk, PBG behind me.  
I stepped into an aisle that had canned foods in it, knowing they were the best option, which brought up the concept of the foods that did and would spoil. “Oh god.” I gagged, my hand pinching my nose after I got a whiff of the meats and such that was currently starting to go bad after the power outage. I turned to see PBG was already covering his nose with his hoodie.  
I grinned and started to look at the cans that were on the shelves and shifted the broom to lean on my arm as I picked one up and looked at it. I took it, holding it as I stepped along, gripping the broom handle with my arm. I heard cans on the shelf move so I shined the light to them so he could see. I saw him smile in the dark as he picked some cans from the shelf.   
When he was done I started to walk along the way, shining the light ahead. As we went along the aisle, using the flashlight to view the shelved items, I heard movement from somewhere nearby. Footsteps. I stopped, and felt PBG bump into my back a bit, and stop too. The footsteps did not stop.   
I felt anxious, it might be someone who’s nice, but I didn’t know that. I started to step backward, clicking the flashlight off. I stepped back, hand holding the flashlight holding onto the broom with my free fingers.   
I heard the footsteps come towards us and felt the strong urge to just run come to me. I shifted, and turned, dashing from the aisle and store itself, my arms gripping the food, broom, and flashlight as much as I could, and I could hear someone running behind me, and from the manner, I knew it was just PBG. I felt Jacques’ claws digging into the cloth of my shirt and Normal Boots Jacket.  
As I fan along the sidewalk, I could feel myself tiring, my feet stumbling over themselves, my breath to each step, and sweat covering me with the strong heat beating down on us.  
I spotted the building that we were using as a home base and stumbled as I slowed down. I panted, feeling myself burn as I walked quickly towards the gap in the wall. I looked back to PBG who too looked tired, but not as much as me. But he was used to running considering that he was in soccer. He was holding a lot of food, more than I remember him having.   
I breathed a big breath, then slipped through the ga with PBG. I stumbled over to the place we had been sleeping and collapsed down, the broom clattering against the concrete, and cans rolling from my arms. I put the flashlight down beside me and breathed again still panting. Jacques jumped off my shoulder to the ground and hopped a bit.  
I waved my hand at my face envious that everyone else probably was somewhere safe and air-conditioned. PBG sat beside me, placing down his cans. I glanced at them for a second, brushing my bangs up from my face with my forearm, feeling the sweat on my forehead start to seep into the fabric of my jacket. I pulled it off and crumpled it into itself, saddened that it was slightly torn and batter from its short time in my life. I worked so hard to get it. It was such an expensive item and a big thing. But now it looks so uncared for.  
“I really wish I have some more clothes to wear. Or something. Even water.” I complained, thinking of the old house we stayed in briefly that was now smashed to bits. It seemed everywhere we went something tried to kill us.  
“Yeah.” I heard PBG respond, and I sighed, feeling my heartbeat in my chest to spread blood through my body.  
I went quiet and looked at the origami I had created. The bear and parrot sitting next to each other. I picked up the bear by it’s back and looked at it. It was Jon.  
I shifted my legs, pulling them together as I stared at the text written on the bear ’s body. Small portions of the newspaper readable. I couldn’t tell what the writing was really talking about, but was something that was from a world that wasn’t being crushed to bits by giant robots.   
I felt myself start to cry once again, to which I quickly rid my face off. Or some of as I kept crying. I felt so annoying crying so much, but I just felt so stressed out. So upset and lonely. I just kept wishing in my head I could just be back in the Primrose dorm with Mai, joking about things or talking about volleyball. Or in the theater with Jon helping him with the next play the club was working on. Or just hanging out with the others during lunch altogether.  
I felt an arm reach around me and hug me, pulling me closer. I pushed myself into PBG, leaning against him, crying as I held the bear in my hands.  
I could just think of what could be, what it was. I just want a normal life again.  
After some time I felt calmer but did not move at all. Just stayed still in PBG’s arms, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.  
“You okay Hana?” I heard PBG say quietly. I didn’t respond. Instead, I pulled myself up from him and rubbed my face with my hands. The tears stinging.  
I sniffed, turned and grabbed one of the cans I had grabbed one, and opened it up, looking at it. I tilted the can back, and used that method to eat the contents, not really caring. I leaned it back down and look inside it, swallowing. There was some water inside the can so it gave me something to quench my thirst. I ate the rest of the can and set the can aside and sighed, looking down the ground. I felt the bear poke against my hand, and opened my hand a bit and looked over to PBG who was eating from his own can. I slumped my shoulders and looked at the ground. I heard the sound of a can tapping on the ground, and sighed.  
“Hey, Hana. I wanna tell you something.” I felt PBG touch my upper arm. I looked over at him.  
“What?”  
“Umm… Do I look familiar to you? Like we’d met in the past?”  
I stared at PBG, completely surprised at such a question. I felt his expression shift, and a felt unsure of how he was feeling.  
“Umm…” I stared at his face. Met him before? Like before I came her an met him in my class.  
PBG looked a bit sad but seemed still determined. “I had a friend when I was a kid that looked just like you.” I stared at him, trying to find a person I know in his face, but I felt so lost. Did I know him? Was he thinking of someone else?  
“I know that you're the girl from my childhood! We would play games together all the time.” He continued, noticing my lack of recognition. He named off seemingly random things to me, a blush on his face. I sat there thinking about the words he was saying to me. I stared at his face, trying to remember someone from my past who looked like him.   
“My name’s PeanutButterGamer.” He said a look of hopefulness in his face.  
“I….” I stared at him and felt a bit of memory about him. I did remember him. “I do. I do remember you!”   
“Really!” PBG looked excited and smiled at me. “I wanted to find you for years but I could only remember your first name, so I couldn’t.”  
I smiled back at him, savoring the feeling of reuniting with a childhood friend of mine. “Why did you tell me?” I asked suddenly, not really thinking on my words.  
PBG looked surprised and went quiet. “I’m…. I wanted to make you happy…?” He looked down. “You have been so sad lately, so I thought to bring a happy memory to you from your past.”  
I sighed. It was a happy memory, but at first, I didn’t remember it. “I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you.”  
“It’s okay! It was years ago.”  
“Well… When I was 11 I slipped and fell when I was getting out of the shower and had to stay at the hospital for a while.” I shifted in my spot. “I had amnesia, I got most of my memories back, but… I forgot you.”  
“Oh.” He leaned forward a bit. “Well, you remember me now!”  
I smiled. “Yeah.” I looked over to the other paper creatures I made. I picked up the dog gingerly and held it out in front of him.   
He chuckled at it. “I actually have a dog.” He looked away a melancholy look on his face. “I miss him.”  
“You do? What’s his name?”  
PBG blushed and looked at me. “Uh…” He blinked. “Um….   
He looked away and down. “Oh,” I said softly, looking at the dog in my hands. “I like dogs, they’re really cute.”  
“Hey.” I heard Jacques say, I giggled and turned to him. “Birds are cute too.” I held out my hand to him.  
“Yeah. My dog’s really nice and silly.”  
“Aww. I wanna meet him.” I smiled, wondering what kinda dog he was and how he looked.  
PBG smiled a moment but frowned a bit. “Well, maybe one day you can.”  
I suddenly remembered where we were and why. This conversation had really taken me out of it. For a moment I had no care in the world really and was safe. To me I was back in Asagao, living normally. Sadly that was not so, and I felt upset that naivety had left me.  
“Yeah….” I frowned looking down. I could see PBG looking at me. I looked up and at his jacket. “We need to patch you up again.”  
“Huh? Oh. He looked down.” Yeah, you too.” I looked towards the “door” and stood up. “Come on, let's get some more bandages.”


	5. Heading Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. This took longer than I thought to update but I'm here!
> 
> I've been more busy than you can imagine lately. So sorry for the wait!

I carried the broom in one hand and the flashlight in the other, Jacques on my shoulder and PBG besides me. I kept looking around for people, thinking that there was someone going to hurt us or maybe help us. The sound of a giant robot stomping through Higanbana could be heard from where we were, it’s head poking over the buildings. I couldn’t take my eyes from it, watching its path as to make sure we didn't run into it. 

“Hana.” I heard PBG say from beside me. I tore my eyes from the robot to look at him. “Stop worrying so much.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry…” I sighed and grabbed my arm. “I’m just scared.”

“As long as we’re not near it then we will be fine.” 

“That’s why I’m watching it; to make sure it doesn’t,” I said looking back towards where the robot is. I saw it leaning over, I stared harder and realized it was falling over. I watch it at first slowly lean, then come crashing down, destroying the buildings around it. I stopped walking, my attention lost to anything but what just happened. That’s the second one to fall. First the shop and now. 

“I… I think someone is stopping the robots,” I told PBG, staring at the area where the building once stood. I couldn’t see the remains, but I knew it was bad.

“Why do you think that?” 

“Because.” I turned to him, feeling Jacques’ soft feathers against my cheek. “They’re falling, not just crushing things. The one that destroyed the shop fell, the one that destroyed the houses didn’t fall.

“So there’s someone fighting them?” PBG looked into the distance. “Should we. Should we try and talk to them?” He turned his eyes to me.

“I don’t know…” I blinked, looking down at the road, pocketing the flashlight in my Normal Boots jacket. I turned my face to him. “Let’s just get some bandages.” I started walking again, looking around the place to spot a store.

I heard the sound of the road beneath us crunch with each of the steps of our school shoes, and I became filled with memories of first walking into the school. Stepping past each student, knowing how life here would be different. Listening to the sound of my oxfords tapping the stone ground. Full faith that it would just be any other school year I’d experienced. I was wrong though. Not just because I was now in a town that was progressively being crushed by gigantic robots, but I’d made friends. And more... 

“Hana, where are you going?” Jacques’ voice snapped me from my thoughts and I looked up and to him. 

“Huh?” 

“Hana.” I heard PBG say behind me, I spun around to see him standing near a store. 

“Ah…. uh, sorry!” I ran up to him and bowed my head a bit when I reached him. “I-I was lost in thought.” 

I heard a small chuckle come from PBG, causing me to look up. “It’s okay. Come on.” He said in gentle confidence. I pulled out the flashlight and we walked inside. Quickly we made through the aisles to the medication section. I grabbed two boxes of bandages, some medicine for them and some tape. I looked to PBG and realized he was gone. 

“PBG?” I called, startled. 

“He said he’d be right back,” Jacques responded, making me flinch. 

“O-Oh?” I breathed, releasing this was the second time in a row where I didn’t hear him. I shifted the items in my hands as they were stabbing me in the fingers and palm. 

After a while, I saw PBG come around to me, his hands before him. I shined the flashlight towards him and saw he had a bag and a smile on his face. 

“Here we go!” He said and held out the bag open for me. I looked at it for a moment and lowered the supplies into the bag. I stepped back, staring at what we had. I felt guilty with just taking them and not paying. But there was no one to pay. 

“Ummm….” I looked around and started to walk, shining the flashlight along the shelves. “Okay. So we’re going to go to the bathrooms, change our bandages first, then we’re going to get some other supplies.

“Okay! Sounds like a plan.” PBG smiled and held up his thumb to me. I smiled softly back at him. I turned and started to shine the flashlight up at the ceiling, looking for the bathrooms of this place. Spotting the area, and started towards it, moving the flashlight to in front of us so we could see where we were going.

Arriving at the bathrooms, I looked to PBG who was standing right behind me, waiting. “Okay. So.” I reached for the bag, which he gave me. “Head into the bathroom and wash off your wounds the best you can with the sink inside.” I pointed towards the men’s bathroom. “And I’ll be there in a minute.” he nodded at me and headed in. I watched him till the door closed behind him and headed into the woman’s bathroom. 

It was super clean in there and there was a faint smell of floral perfume in the air as though someone had sprayed themselves with a flower flavored perfume recently. It felt a bit strange, but I didn’t think much of it. 

Setting down the bag on the bathroom counter, I stood before the mirror and stared at myself. I looked like a wreck. My hair was tangled and matted, my clothes dirtied and slightly torn, my skin was dry and covered in grime, my face red and tired, obvious bags under them showing that I had spent more time awake than resting recently. My glasses were dirty too and a little scratched. 

I held my hand against my shoulder and let Jacques hop on my hand then off onto the counter. I sigh escaped my lips as I pulled off my jacket and shirt, laying them down onto the counter beside Jacques, partly to block his view. 

I looked at my arm, the wound was still there and looked kinda gross, but I also was not taking very good care of it. Which really wasn’t my fault. I leaned over the sink and turned on the water, feeling it pool in. At some point, I knew the water would not work, but currently, it was still on and none of the pipes were damaged enough to cause it to no longer work. 

Gently I washed off the wound, cringing. God, I hope that none of this gets infected or something. After cleaning it the best I could, I quickly shut off the water and took out the wrap bandages and wrap tape we’d gathered and set them down. I unrolled the bandages a bit and skillfully wrapped it around, ripped it and set it back down. Holding it in place I awkwardly grabbed the tape and ripped it free. Keeping only my middle finger on the end of the bandage, I stuck the tape to the end, securing it. The second piece was much easier to put on.

I patted the bandage and sighed. I slipped my shirt onto my shoulders and quickly button it together. Scooping up my jacket, Jacques, the bag and bandaging, and headed out of the bathroom, making quick since he probably has been waiting for a while for me.

When I came in, PBJ was sitting down on the sink counter shirtless and smiled at me, while hunching over on himself. I careless placed down my things and started preparing the bandage.

“I tried my best to clean it, but I’m not sure if I really did.” 

“Come down.” He nodded and slid off the counter, and turned his back to me. I looked at his back in the dim light the flashlight gave, eying it. Honestly, he did do a pretty good job at it. 

“Okay,” I mumbled, picking up the wrap, I slipped my arms around his torso like I was giving a hug from behind which made him lift his arms a bit more for me. With my face pressed against his back, I realized how much he really stinks. I stepped back pulling the wrapping around his chest. It wasn’t really his fault, I probably smelled worse. Teenagers and all. I finished wrapping him up and taped it down, and started to fiddle around with the bag.

“It’s kinda tight,” PBJ complained, touching the ends of it.

“I know. But it’s gotta be. Don’t want anything getting in there.” I put away the bandages in the bag, and put my jacket on my shoulders with Jacques. He nodded and put his hoodie on, zipped, and then his club jacket. 

“Oh, you know. Uh.” I shifted, looking down. “Bathroom break.” I blushed and he nodded. 

I left the room and entered the female’s bathroom and booked it to the biggest stall. I hooked the bag straps on the door, laid the broom against it, scooped Jacques into the bag, and shoved my jacket over top him. “Stay in there,” I spoke quietly.

Finishing I washed my hands and patted my face lightly. Jacques peeked his head out of the bag, looking around, and I turned around to look at him. “I said stay in there.” I joked, coming over to him. Scooping up the items I walked out of the bathroom and came to PBJ who was idling standing outside the two doors.

“Here,” I said, handing him the bag. He took it and stood up straighter. Then I turned the flashlight towards the front and started walking.


	6. Where To?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry about the wait. I've been dealing with a lot of life things and couldn't work on it.

We spent the time gathering supplies we’d need like food and more medicine type things, hoping we wouldn’t need a lot of things but just in case we did though.  
I looked towards the outside from one aisle we were in, the sun was lowering but you could still feel the heat coming down. Of all the times for an apocalypse like event, why did it have to be now in the summer? But I guess the winter would be worse.  
A can toppling off the shelf and hitting the ground to roll startled me. I whipped my head around to PBG who was looking back at me. And I noticed we weren’t standing before any cans. I felt my heart beat, and clicked off the flashlight, and pocketed it, gripping my broom with both hands.  
I stared out towards the closest end of the aisle, waiting to see someone. I heard quiet footsteps walking towards us. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and screamed, but my mouth quickly got covered. Panicked I dropped the broom and grabbed at the hands.  
“Sorry, Hana.” I heard PBG whisper to the top of my head. I felt my feet drag on the ground and felt memory of when we stayed in that stranger’s house.   
I felt both of his arms let go of me as I stared down the aisle, only for my left arm to be grabbed. I slightly dragged a moment before running with him, panting as I tried to keep up. He was a soccer player though, and I found myself stumbling along.  
I heard PBG grunt and something like a cry of pain, and he stumbled to a halt, letting go of me. I ran a few steps afterward and stopped, turning around I looked at him, concerned.  
“What’s wrong?” I calmly questioned, looking down him, when something caught my eye behind him.  
“I-” He started, but I gasped interpreting him, which made him whip around.  
“Hana!”  
“Jon!” I cried back, I started running towards him, tearing up as my arms whipped out wanting to hug him. He was running towards me but looked very tired and slow. But then he glanced up an stopped, stepping back with a horrified look on his face.   
I became confused but before I could say anything, I felt arms around my stomach and yanking me back. I cried in panic and worry, reaching forwards like I was going to grab Jon from here. My feet scrambled on the floor and looked up myself only to see one of the giant robotic feet slam down before us.  
“No!” I screamed, struggling against PBG who was shaking. “Jon!” I cried, fearing the worst of this. I dug my nails into PBG’s arms and kicked till I was let go. I stumbled forward, shaking.  
“Hana!” I heard Jon shout back. My heart beat and I was excited to hear him.  
“Jon!” I cried again and was yanked back by PBG’s hand. He started dragging me, and I dug my feet into the ground, crying. “What! Pea, no!” I wailed, only to be met with him dragging me across the ground as he stumble ran away.  
I looked back over and up to see the robot looking down at us. I felt my eyes dilate and too decided to run away. I ran faster than PBG, dragging him instead, behind I could hear him grunting and huffing but still running.  
Pasting two chunks of buildings I turned down a street, running with pure adrenaline alone with no real energy beyond spiking me.   
“Please.” I heard PBG whimper behind me. “Please stop.”  
I did and felt him crash into me lightly. I pushed back at him, panting. I heard crashing and looked to my right. I screamed, and yanked PBJ back, he yelped and we both fell. My back hit the ground hard and he squashed me. I squeezed my eyes shut hearing Jacques squawking and flapping away from me.  
A booming crash came from where we just had been, and I clenched my teeth, gripping into PBG as I felt the ground shake and rubble tumble around. Some hit us, with a dust like substance rushing by us. I pushed my face into his neck as I whimpered, waiting for it to all stop.  
After some time, things seemed to settle and I opened my eyes to find my glasses covered in powder and coughed, digging my nails into PBG’s back. I could hear him coughing and panting in my ear as I just laid there, gasping for air.   
PBG pushed up off me, making my arms fall down and out to the ground. I could feel him moving and closed my eyes, just exhausted.  
“Hana.” I felt him touch my chest near my neck. “Hana are... you okay?” I heard him ask between breaths.   
“I’m…” I weakly moved my arms up from the ground and grabbed my glasses from my face. I moved them aside and could see blurry. From what I could see, PBG was crying and shaking, face a deep red as he breathed rapidly and erratically.   
PBG dove down and hugged me tightly, pulling me up from the ground. He shook as he hugged me, sobbing with his chin pressing into my shoulder. I looked over his shoulder and could see just how close we were to being crushed. The robot’s body was not that far from us and was just a few meters away from us, and honestly could have crushed our feet or legs if I hadn’t made us fall so far away.  
I shook, staring, feeling really nothing. I felt I was going to cry but was not. Was I in shock? Maybe.  
I felt PBG squeeze me closer to him like if he held any less I’d fall or something. He coughed some crying noises, and I lifted my arms up, glasses still in my hand, and hugged him back. I felt so warm and safe there. I closed my eyes, feeling my breathing. I felt so tired.  
My arms slacked, loosening my grip on him, as I felt him bend into me, leaning down. I felt my arms fall down from his back, brushing the dirt as my glasses slipped my grip.  
I felt his head move back from me, holding me up by my upper back. “Hana?” I heard me call in a panicked voice. I opened my eyes slightly and looked at him. He was looking up and forwards, seeming frightened. He slowly lowers me down, removed his hands from me and shakily raised them up in the air in surrender.   
I felt dizzy and tired, my eyes closing as I felt myself sink into the ground. I could feel his tears drip down on my torso, and hear the shuffling of feet come towards us. I heard and felt PBG stand up, him whimpering and mumbling something I couldn’t understand.   
Then silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this back on 10.24.17 and have been on and off working on it. The first chapter is the longest of them.


End file.
